


Reckless Horizons

by impilii



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impilii/pseuds/impilii
Summary: When Yoda refuses to teach Luke, his desperate attempt to use the Force results in time-travel.





	Reckless Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).

The creatures of Dagobah rattled and croaked outside the Jedi Master's hovel as Luke sat in breathless hope.

“He is too old,” Yoda sighed to the ceiling, not looking at him. “Too old to begin the training.” 

“I’m not! I’ve already learned so much,” Luke argued. “Please, Master Yoda. I’m ready.”

“Hmph. Not too old?” The little Jedi heaved himself to his feet and hobbled over to his bed. He sighed. “But I am.”

“But—“

Ignoring his protests, Yoda crept under his blankets with arthritic speed. His eyes opened the barest slit. “Too late, you are.”

Between one blink and the next, nothing but a rumpled pile of cloth remained. Luke stared at the empty bed, then stumbled outside into the drizzling rain. 

“He’s—he’s gone. What am I gonna do now?” 

Artoo rolled closer and burbled a suggestion. 

“I can’t just ‘use the Force,’ Artoo. That’s what I came here to learn!” 

The droid’s projector flickered on. _Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope._

“Ben can’t help me any more than Yoda can.” Luke kicked at a suspiciously prickly vine that was creeping towards him. “And now we’re stuck in this dump.”

Artoo shrilled and repeated himself. 

“Alright, alright!” Luke patted him on the dome. “Don’t overheat yourself. Just—give me a minute to think.”

_Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope_, Artoo played insistently.

Well, he wasn’t totally wrong. Obi-Wan had appeared to him somehow and sent him here. Maybe he could summon him and find out what to do next. “I guess it’s worth a shot.” Luke closed his eyes, and tried to find the Force with every fiber of his soul. _Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan._

Artoo trilled an encouraging chord. Around them the fetid air of Dagobah had begun to swirl with motes of light. 

Luke closed his eyes again and concentrated harder. _Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope._

The motes of light swirled into a vortex, enveloping the pair. Over the rush of his senses and Artoo’s excited squeal, Luke thought he heard Old Ben’s voice—_Luke, wait!_

Then the world around him exploded. 

— — —

When he came to, Luke was strapped flat into the berth of a starship, binders around his wrists. This sure as heck wasn’t Dagobah. He noted the hum of a hyperdrive as he tried to subtly get a look around. There wasn’t much to see from his vantage point, but it wasn’t an Imperial cell, at least. With a few minutes of focus, he thought he might be able to Force the cuffs open. 

“Ah, you’ve awoken,” a crisp voice said from nearby. Luke’s heart rate kicked into high gear. “If what your remarkably loyal droid has told us is true, we might be able to improve your accommodations, but you’ll need to answer a few questions first.” 

As if. Luke wasn’t about to blurt out the secrets of the Rebellion to anyone who asked nicely. 

“I’m not telling you anything.” Luke tugged against the restraints as a bearded man leaned into his sightline. His skin was unwrinkled and his movements youthful, but something about that voice, those eyes— 

“Ben Kenobi? Obi-Wan Kenobi?” 

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the man confirmed, loosening his bonds enough for him to sit up.

_Boy, am I glad to see you_, Luke thought, rubbing his eyes against sudden tears. He drank in the sight of his mentor as he sat across from him, different as he was. The Obi-Wan in front of him swept his tailored robes aside to reveal the lightsaber strapped to his belt, sat smoothly in a chair. “I don’t understand. How are you here? How did you find me?” 

“I think the more appropriate question might be how you found me, young man.”

“Yeah,” another voice cut in, curling at the edges with a Tatooine accent, “Considering you’re the one who appeared in a giant ball of light with _my_ droid claiming you're named _Skywalker_." 

The new man was tall and lean, with curly hair that fell onto the sharp angles of his handsome face. His hand rested on the visible lightsaber at his waist.

“You’re my father,” Luke said, head spinning. The man gave a disbelieving laugh. “I mean—yeah, I think you’re my father.” 

— — —

Hours later, he had told them practically everything he knew about how he’d come to be there, about the Empire and the end of the Republic and the Jedi—which wasn’t much more than he’d learned from history vids in primary school and legends he’d heard about Jedi Knights, he realized. If Leia were here, she could have told them everything they wanted to know about which Senator did what, and when, and how the Jedi had reacted. 

The only thing they’d been interested in that he’d actually known anything about was Darth Vader, and how he’d killed both of them, and Obi-Wan in front of him. 

Luke had choked up a little at that, and Obi-Wan had laid a warm hand on his knee. “Thank you, Luke. I know it’s—difficult to lose a teacher.” 

Anakin had stepped into Obi-Wan’s space then and knocked their shoulders together gently. “We’re not going to let that happen again, Master.” 

He’d wrapped up his story with a brief recounting of how Ben had told him to find Yoda on Dagobah, glossing over the part where he’d thought Yoda was just some creepy swamp dweller. “So then I kind of… reached out to the Force, I guess?” 

“And that brought you to us,” Anakin said. 

“Well,” Luke blushed. “To Obi-Wan, I think. It was Artoo’s suggestion—“ Artoo gave an annoyed whistle at being ignored for hours. "And I can feel something between us when I do this." 

He reached toward Obi-Wan and a flash of energy jumped between their fingers, skin to skin.

Obi-Wan turned his hand back and forth, testing the reaction. “Remarkable.”

Anakin looked down at where their hands were joined with an unreadable expression. "Yeah, remarkable."

— — —

Now he was seated in the cockpit of a ship that was fancier than anything he’d ever flown, for all that it was generations older. With a message sent to the Jedi Council, and a course laid in for Coruscant, of all the places Luke had never thought he’d go, Obi-Wan had fallen asleep behind them. Luke had spent the last hour darting glances at his co-pilot, his father, who’d smiled at him with something like pride when he talked about blowing up the Death Star. 

“I grew up with my aunt and uncle,” he said into the silence, in lieu of the ten-thousand questions he wanted to ask. 

Anakin looked over at him. “With the Naberrie?”

Luke turned the unfamiliar name over on his tongue. “Is that my mom’s family?” 

Obi-Wan cut in, voice dry as a Tatooine heatwave. “Yes, Anakin, _is_ that his mother’s family?” 

Anakin glowered at the control panel. The tension was so thick Luke doubted even a lightsaber could cut it. “Uh, I lived with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. Outside Mos Eisley.”

Anakin turned to stare. “Owen Lars? That coward of a moisture farmer?”

“Don’t talk about my uncle like that!”

“He’s not your uncle,” Anakin sneered. “He’s the son of the man who bought my mother and left her to die as a prisoner of the Sand People.”

“Well, he’s dead too. The Empire murdered him,” Luke snapped.

“Sorry,” Anakin said after a grudging minute. “But if you were mine—I mean—I wouldn’t raise a womprat on Tatooine.” 

“Me neither,” Luke agreed, conciliating. “There’s really nothing there but—“

“Sand,” they finished in unison. 

“Perhaps there was no other choice,” Obi-Wan mused. Then his tone sharpened. “For a child born in secret to a Jedi Knight who isn’t supposed to have children and a Senator who was presumably hiding her pregnancy for political reasons, including the inappropriate relationship she and the knight were conducting.”

“There’s nothing inappropriate about love,” Anakin said with an edge. “_Master_.”

“There is if—we’ve had this discussion before, Anakin.” 

“Are Jedi not supposed to have kids?” Luke ventured.

“No.” Obi-Wan was curt. “We’re not.”

"I guess I have a lot to learn about the Jedi," Luke said. "But you'll teach me, right?"

"We shall see."

— — —

It was barely dawn on Coruscant, but the whole Council was assembled to hear their account. “I believe the Force recognized his need, and brought him to a place it could be fulfilled.” Obi-Wan finished his argument and waited for the Council’s verdict, Anakin by his side. Despite the wall between them and the room Luke was waiting in, Obi-Wan thought he could sense Luke’s agitation.

Yoda frowned. “Twisted around him, the Force is. A great disturbance, I sense. Teach him, we should not.” 

“We should confine him to the Temple and question him further,” Master Windu said.

Despite all the suspicion he’d had when Luke had appeared from thin air in front of them, Obi-Wan knew Anakin wouldn’t appreciate the Council taking the same view. He’d already taken the young visitor under his wing with an interest that verged on obsession as soon as he’d learned of their connection.

Sure enough, Anakin’s objection was emphatic and immediate. “You can’t just lock him up and interrogate him! He’s been truthful, helpful—he doesn’t deserve that!” 

Half the Council turned disapproving faces towards him. “Your judgment on this is hardly impartial, Knight Skywalker,” Windu snapped. “Your own conduct might bear some investigation—“

“My conduct—“ Anakin started, heated.

“Told the truth, perhaps young Skywalker has. Told us _as he knows it._ In his reality.” Yoda thumped his staff in emphasis. “Rely upon his history, we cannot.”

“The truth of his story aside, there is another issue,” Obi-Wan added, nodding at Anakin discreetly. If Anakin would just realize he wasn’t alone in his perspective, perhaps he’d settle down. “However he got here, there's some connection between us—it starts to create some sort of explosive singularity if we get too far apart. If he is confined to the Temple, my contributions to the war effort would be severely limited.” 

“Then send him with General Kenobi, we must, until a better solution arises. We have received Intelligence that the Separatists look to attack Coruscant. Find their foothold and beat them back at the edge of the system, our priority is. Teaching this traveler, not.”

Yoda dismissed the Council with a wave of his hand.

“I won’t let them take him away from us,” Anakin said in an undertone into his ear. 

“Don’t get too attached, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, though as he watched Anakin tuck Luke under his arm and walk away, he feared the warning was too late.

— — — 

Luke sat in the galley of the starship, dejected. He had spent three weeks watching Obi-Wan and Anakin be Jedi Knights in the middle of a war, and all he’d learned was how much he didn’t know and couldn’t do. He was avoiding watching them sparring right now—all those incredible displays of speed and agility made him was jealous and--yeah, he was just going to go with jealous. They used the Force as easily as breathing, and meanwhile he could barely levitate a plate. 

Anakin came into the galley, disrupting his focus and Luke’s plate clattered to the counter. “Maybe Yoda was right. Maybe I am too old to learn to be a Jedi,” Luke said.

Anakin stretched. Luke's eyes tracked the way his sweat-damp clothes clung to his muscles. “He said the same thing about me when I arrived at the Temple.” 

“You?” Luke thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. “But you’re an amazing Jedi!” 

Anakin laughed, then used the Force to bring over a fruit and paring knife. “Watch,” he said, sliding to stand behind Luke and cover his hands with his own, “and feel the Force.” Above the counter the two objects levitated in opposite directions, the fruit’s yellow peel spiraling off in mid-air. 

Luke thought he could feel the currents of the Force twisting around them, a sort of electric buzz humming just a hair away from his skin. Each new slice of fruit levitated just as stable as the first, until finally Anakin let all but one sink to the plate. “Here.” He pressed it against Luke’s lips. The flesh was sweet, and left a tart aftertaste on his tongue. Luke felt like he was in an ion storm. “Good, right? Now you try, first one slice, then the rest.”

Luke leaned back against him and closed his eyes, trying to feel for the currents that had spun so smoothly under Anakin’s direction. 

“Hah,” Anakin said. Luke opened his eyes and nearly lost control in surprise. Every slice was floating, just like Anakin had done. “See? Stuffy old council members can give orders and commands but none of them can take away your connection to the Force. You’re mine—you were born to it.”

Anakin pressed a kiss to his forehead. Luke wondered if it should feel so right to share space like this. He pushed away a little. “Obi-Wan doesn’t think so.”

“Obi-Wan’s a good man—the best—but ever since he joined the council he’s fallen in line with whatever they command.” Anakin's mouth twisted. "Even before that. He's so concerned with what's right he doesn't give himself a chance to experience things that are just _good_."

"Like what?" Luke asked into the air between their mouths.

Anakin smiled. "I'll show you."

The kiss Anakin gave him was deep and consuming, his arms strong around him. Luke hung on to his shoulders to keep his knees from going out. He'd never felt so wanted in his whole life. 

"Maybe," he gasped when they came up for air. "Maybe once you've shown me, we can show him."

— — — 

Obi-Wan stared, open-mouthed, at the two of them where they stood naked in front of the 'fresher.

“He crossed time and space and maybe universes to be with you, Master.” Anakin stroked him again, with a dramatic flourish of the wrist. “And you’re not even gonna touch him?”

Luke felt himself flush from the tip of his head to the tip of his—toes. 

“Anakin—“ Obi-Wan’s voice was strained. 

“That’s fine.” Luke felt Anakin’s shrug all along his back. “I’ll just have to touch him for you.”

Obi-Wan swallowed visibly. “Anakin, you know it wouldn’t be right for me to take advantage of a student.“

“But he’s not your student. The Council was clear on that, Master.”

“Still—“ Obi-Wan’s objection sounded weak.

"And I'm not your student anymore." Anakin turned Luke’s head to the side for a sloppy kiss. “I bet there's a thing or two I could teach you.”

"Yes," Luke gasped. "Please, Obi-Wan." A bubble of joy started from the center of his soul as Obi-Wan crossed the room to join them. The currents of the Force swirled around them in electric delight. "You're our only hope."


End file.
